A Star Wars Story
by The Royal Plutonian
Summary: I'm trying something different. A Star Wars Story! If it's too long, or confusing, please tell me, in kind words, how to better write my stories. The story takes place after six but before seven.


I looked up at the Sith Lord, forcefully kneeling.

"My Master. I present to you your lightsaber." His voice harsh and coarse. A lightsaber floated towards me, it was full black and I could sense the chaotic energy from it. The emitter had three prongs coming from it. I took it in my left hand and activated it. The red light was chaotic and fissiling. The handle, though long, was only for one hand but two could be used if necessary. I bowed my head.

"Seventh- Hurk!"

I put up my hand in a circle, choking the life out if him. I throw him out the big window to his death. I heard guns cocking behind me. I leapt up, slicing off their heads. I heard the running of footsteps coming into the doorway. I stood ready to fight.

"Come on you bastards. Time to die." I said.

They took aim and fired. I blocked their shots towards me, ricocheting the shot towards them, bodies thudding onto the ground. I heard sabers igniting behind me. Two Siths stood behind me ready to attack.

I turned around and with two slashes, created four halves of sith scum. I turned around and walked over the bodies of the dead. I heard the movements of footsteps and sounds of sabers. They turned the corner and rushed towards me. Black lightning shot out of my hands towards them. They screamed in pain until I ended their suffering with a quick saber slash to the neck. I walked down the hall, feeling freedom was close. But I remembered something. Something so close to me personally.

I went to an armory and held out my hand. I felt a lightsaber handle hit it and I activated the saber. The stream was a steady blue. I smiled as I left. I went out to the entrance. I felt a painful shocking go up and down my body as four Sith surrounded me. Electricity left my body as I repelled their attack. I got up slowly, my hands outstretched. I felt their lives leave their bodies as they collapsed to the ground, dead. I walked out the big doors without even touching the handle. I saw many sith training and watching their pupils.

It was a slaughter, I left many dead and some severely wounded. I heard some whimper and felt their fear. I chose a vessel to get me off this planet. I put my lightsaber at a man's throat and had him get me off this rock.

"You won't get, away with this kid. Ahh!" He yelled as I administered a shock.

"I've had a bad day. Don't make me add you to the death toll." I said steely.

We blasted off and I had no idea of where I should go. I decided the best place for me was a secluded planet where I could holster my new dark power and control it. Without the interference of others.

As we reached the green planet the pilot said,

"You know we have tracking systems in theses ships, right?"

"I'm counting on it." I said.

We got into the atmosphere of the planet and I opened the door. I jumped out and landed into a tree. I felt the force flowing from it. I got out of the tree and took a look around for a clearing. I wandered around in the forest and felt the peace from it. The hatred in my heart was softened as I walked through the green and felt the sun on my face. I took off my hood and disabled my mask. I felt the warmth of the summer in the grass, the cool breeze on my face. I am elated at freedom.

I eventually found a clearing in the trees and sat down in the middle. A million things went through my mind at once. How old was I? How long was I in there? What have they done to me? I close my eyes and focused on my saber. Taking it apart was easy, putting it back together was the hard part. I felt each individual part and it's chaotic power residing in it.

I put it back together slowly and carefully. For one month, that was all I did. I had to get use to my new weapon, my new protection. But I felt something else too. Instead of the red crystal being the normal synthetic, it was living and full of dark energy. But I could also sense it was not a Kyber Crystal. It was something different. I put it back together and grabbed the handle. I stood up and ignited the saber. I started to get a feel to the weight, the size, and the shape. It was a one-handed, long saber. I gave it a few swings before I actually started to train with it. I felt the force flow through me before I started to use it in combat. With the force by my side, I should get used to my new lightsaber. I closed my eyes and began to train hard with my new instrument. I felt that it was surprisingly well balanced. I smiled as I got used to my new weapon. I looked for some food, after all I haven't eaten for one month.

I looked around for something to eat. I found a deer grazing on grass as I took aim at it with a small rock. I threw it at the deer, sending it through the skull out the other side. I started a small fire in the clearing and cooked the animal. After eating I felt someone walk towards this place. I felt the force with them so I stayed my blade as they walked into the clearing. I immediately recognized her as I stood.

"Princess Organa. How are you?"

"And who are you, young one?"

"A boy who is trying to find himself." I answered.

"I see." She said. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." I bowed. I don't know what is up with me right now. But when I was young I was cocky, arrogant. Now I am polite, mature. Even my voice is different. It's soft and warm.

She sat down with her body guards. They look at me as they open a box full of food. I simply sat back down and bowed my head, eating what was left of the deer.

"So, how did you get to this place?" She asked.

"I kidnapped a pilot and had him drop me off here. Literally."

"I see. So did he push you or?"

"I jumped."

"Ah, that explains it."

"What brings you here?"

"We're being chased by Sith."

"I see."

After awhile out if the blue Leia said, "If you want, you can come with us."

"Ma'am I wouldn't advise it." A bodyguard says.

"And why not? He's been very hospitable so far." She says.

"I don't know, but something's off with him."

"I feel it too, but it is at least the kind thing to offer help to this boy if he needs it."

"I will trust your judgement."

He turned his gaze towards me as he sat down. We ate in silence for the remainder they are here. We they got up to leave she turned towards me.

"The offer is still open to you."  
"Thank you, I accept. I have been here for a month and I have seen all I wish to see."

"Very well, follow us."

I walked with them to the ship. They opened the door for Leia and me to go inside. I sat down on the floor as they took off. I saw the vast open space laid out in front of me. I saw us go into hyperdrive as we went to the cruiser. We docked as the crew greeted the princess.

"I hope your arrival was pleasant. We are about too-." A man started to say.

An alarm rang through the halls of the ship. A guy on the intercom started to talk.

"Destroyers, inbound! All men to battle stations immediately! Repeat, all men to battle stations immediately!" He called.

I left to go outside as Leia turned around to try to talk. As I reached the hatch outside I put back on my face mask and felt it click into place on my armor. I walked out onto the surface as TIE fighters flew to attack. I activated my blue saber and deflected the shots back at them. Green met blue as my flurry of strikes hit the bolts back at them. More and more TIE fighters either got blown up or flew into each other. I felt a Destroyer behind me. With my free hand pointed towards it, I closed my hand and saw it crumple like a tin can. I smirked as I threw it into the other. They both exploded on impact. I turned around to see a bomber headed straight for us along with three other TIE fighters. These ones I'll bring in for questioning. Right as the bomb dropped I sent lightning towards it, blowing it up without it connecting with the ship. I jumped up and tore the pilot out of the bomber. I threw her towards the carrier. The other fighters came in for a sweep to try to hit the ship. I looked towards them and held their shots there, hanging in space. I pulled them forcefully out of their ships and put them with the other one. I opened the hatch and threw them inside where they were immediately captured. I went inside as well and I saw their masks get taken off. One was female with a scar with long black hair with purple highlights, the others were male. One had a long face. All were muscular. I walked past them as the female grabbed my shoulder and attempted to punch me in the face. I dodged and grabbed her fist, taking off my mask.

"You. You killed my friends!" She yelled.

"And they killed my friends too. As far as I am concerned, we're even."

"Do you even have an idea of how I feel right now?" She spat.

"Actually, I do. Because some of my friends were innocent and they got mowed down by stormtroopers, fighter pilots, and Sith. Do you have any idea how I felt seeing them die? How about instead of blindly following orders of extermination, you actually think for yourself?"

She clenched her fist and glared at me. I simply walked away from her and went back to my room. She was handcuffed and put in a cell. I followed a man to my room and sat on my bed. For the first time in years have I felt something soft. It felt weird. I put myself on the floor and slept there. What am I going to next? I can't go back to the Temple. I not one of them now. So, what am I now?

I am not a Jedi, nor am I a Sith. I am my own being.

I heard a knock in my door.

"Come in."

"The prisoners have asked to talk with you."

"I will be right there." I got up and went to the cells. Wonder why the want me. After all, if someone killed my friends and put me in jail they would be the last person I want to talk to. Oh wait….

I walked into the door as the female stood up.

"I thought I recognized you. You're the one who killed everyone in the Sith Temple. Including the apprentices."

"And this has to do with?"

"How dare you try to speak to us about the right thing-"

"Shut up." I said. "You know nothing about the Sith. All they want is power. And they'll do anything to get it. Let me ask you something if you die, what happens next?"

"What?"

"They dump your body and get someone else to fill your seat. I could kill you right now and none of you would be missed by your commanders."  
"And what about the rebel scum?"

"They actually mourn their loss as Jedi and Commanders. The Sith would kill their masters just to gain in their superiority. Do you think they actually cared about you? Your nothing but fleshy robots. Just waiting to be full of holes and dumped into the trash. Your lives mean nothing to them. So, don't you come saying I'm a hypocrite. I know first hand of their want for power."

"I don't believe you. You don't care for us. You don't care for anyone but yourself."

"No, I really don't. Not anymore."

"So your true colors show. You're evil, twisted, and what makes you different than the Sith?" She spat.

I smiled.

"The fact that I would actually have my friends back." I stood up and left. I heard a teardrop hit the floor of the cell. I walked back to my room. I sat down and began to think. What do I need now? I'm homeless, out of money, and need to get back on my feet. I could work with them but, something tells me that wouldn't be such a good idea. I'll just have them drop me off at the next populated planet. I watched out the window and scrolled through the archives.

I found my friends' file. They're still alive. I should've been elated, but instead I felt more weight on my shoulders. The feeling of immense sorrow hit me like a tidal wave. I lost something very important to a person. Humanity.

The carrier orbited around around Naboo. I walked to the cells and knocked.

"What?" A man said.

"Look, I had some time to think. I was, a little short with you last night. I hope you can forgive me."

"Why would we forgive you? You said that we were nothing but trash, robots with skin."

"The Sith think that."

"Aren't you a Sith?"

"No, I'm just a broken kid who's been through shit the past few years. And honestly, everyone deserves to be treated more than just personal property. And besides, the Sith think you're dead and I have a few ideas of how we can make more money than what you guys were getting."

"And how do you propose that?"

"Trade."

"I see, and what should we trade?"

"Spices, carpets, guns. Anything we legally can."

"And what makes you think we'll go with you?" The woman said.

"Hey, it's either with me or in jail. Your choice. And trust me, I've seen what jail is like. It's not pretty."

"Rather be there than with you." She got up and leaned on the wall her back towards me.

"Look if you want to stay, fine. But if the others want to come, they can."

"I'm willing, better than being a pawn of some army that just waits for you to die." The long face man said.

"Anyone else?" He said.

"I'm in." The other male said.

"By the way, how'd you swing getting us out of here?"

"Leia says she's indebted to me. Saying that I was heroic and all that. And I need more than just one person to do trade."

"By the way, what made you think to do trade?"

"Well, I thought to be a bounty hunter but then I decided that I would kill instead of just capture. So I chose the, cleaner option."

"And you just immediately decided trade?"

"Get to travel."

"Ah. Lemme guess just off the top if your head?"

"Pretty much." He turn to the last man.

"What about you, Dan?"

"I'll stay here and see if I can't get Fer on board."

The rest of us walked out to the hall.

"So, what's your name kid?"

"Jimmy."

"I've heard about you before. You're a Jedi right?"

"I was."

"I'm Col. The man by you is, Pax." He turned to long face.

"Nice to meet you." Pax said.

We walked down the hall to the holding bay.

"So, why did you decide to come with me?"

"Better than jail." Pax said, "And trust me, I would not do good in jail."

I shrugged as we made our way to the holding bay. We were met with great surprise as Leia stood at the door to go into the ship.

"I thought you said we could leave." I said.

"I did, but I wanted to give you something first."

"What?"

"You'll need money to get started."

"With what?"

"Trade."

"How did you know?"

"Intercom."

"I see."

She handed me a box full of money.

"Should be able to get you a small ship, weapons, and clothes for all five of you."

"Thank you."

I opened the box and found it had about one million credits. I took it and put it on the ship. I saw out the corner of my eye Fer and Dan come aboard.

"Decided to come did you?" I asked.

"Don't get snippy. You're lucky I came at all." She snapped.

I shrugged but inwardly, I'm grateful. I have no idea of what I am doing, and I'll need all the help I can get.

"We have enough for a small Starship, clothes, and weapons."

"Who provided the money?"

"Leia. She heard us through intercom. So, shall we go?"

"Sure." Said Dan.

And with that we went to Naboo. As we landed we decided that the first thing to do was buy a ship. So, we went to a shipyard. We looked for ships in our price range but Pax was wanting a more pricey option. Dan and Col had to explain to him that we don't have that type of money. Fer found the perfect one, it was used but we could make it work. We bought it and found we only had about ten thousand dollars left. It was still a lot but we still had to pay for docking fees, food, clothes, and weapons. I had my saber but I can't just rely on my saber and force. After all, I wouldn't want to arouse suspicion. If I have people gunning for me, I need to stay as low as possible with my identity. And even then, I'll still have to watch my back.

We walked to a clothes shop where we picked out what we liked at an affordable price in our budget. I got a black trench coat, black t-shirt, pants, leather gloves, and boots. Dan got a blue tank top, back camo jacket, pants, and brown boots. Fer got a black t-shirt, short denim shorts, and black boots. Col got a simple brown t-shirt, pants, and hunting boots. Pax got a white shirt, flame pleather jacket, pleather pants, and read tennis shoes. We all looked at him and he shrugged.

We went to a gun shop and got guns for all five of us. We all mostly stuck with one pistol per person, Fer and I getting two. Except for Dan, he got a two-handed blaster.

We went to a restaurant and discussed what we would do. It didn't take long for us to realize we needed to advertise. But how? How do you get recognized for trade if you want to do it legally. After all, we are starting out and there are people who's been doing this for years. We ultimately decided if we are going to do this, we need to get started now.

So, after a lot of work, and a little revise on plans, we finally got a place and waited. For a long time. A. Really. Long. Time. I had my feet propped up on my desk and looked outside to see Pax outside trying to get people to come to our business.

"Lemme ask you something, why is Pax the one trying to get customers?" I asked.

"Said he could get anyone to come." Fer said.

She sat down on the floor and polished her one of her blasters. One leg was close to her chest while the other was laid finally came in at night. He looked wealthy and pauper. He walked in with like royalty, though he was anything but. I watched as he came to the front desk, a twenty two year old and a nineteen year old females followed behind him.

"We've heard of your so called transport company. We decided that it was worth looking into." He said with a gravelly yet soothing voice.

"Name, please."

"And why would I give that?"

"I've got a sense for trouble. Just a routine background check to make sure your clean."

"And if I don't?"

"I throw you out."

"Just give him my name." The older woman said.

"Enrisa Halliberd." He said.

"And you?" I looked up at the man.

"Alutraz." He said.

"And yours?" I said to the younger of the three.

"Seline Violet." She said.

"Take a seat." I said, pointing to the metal chairs.

I could smell the stench on him. Energy Vampire. He must of smelled me too 'cause after awhile of searching up their records I was met with a gun to the face. I looked up at him as Dan, Col, and Fer pointed their guns at him.

"Turned them too?" He said lightly.

"I have no idea what you could mean." I said.

"You turned them into vampires didn't you?"

"I have done nothing of the sort. Plus they would most likely know if I was in their rooms at night."

He smiled at me as he fingered the trigger. I smiled too as I got up from my desk and threw him out by the gun. I jumped over the desk and stepped into the street, drawing my guns. He drew his second pistol and took aim. We shot at each other, our lasers missing by inches. I jumped in cartwheels, dodging his shots, he just stood there, taking them. Must think he is invincible. But he was healing fast. Must be force heal.

I looked around for any bystanders. Seeing none, I holstered my weapons and drew my blue saber.

"Let's go, undead." I said.

"Takes one to know one." he said smiling.

I activated it and rushed him. I took the shots I didn't dodge. He smiled at me. I slashed at him as he dodged my swing.

"I find your puny attacks-"

I pulled him towards me, my hand in a circle. I slashed his chest and he stopped smiling.

"Boy, I would consider-" Enrisa said.

"I do not take kindly to attackers."

She sighed as I looked at Alutraz as he grabbed my hand. I smirked as I shocked him. I grabbed his hand and it lit on fire.

"Running out of moves kid?"

"Trust me pup, I haven't even begun yet. But I feel you're out of tricks. And those up your sleeve won't be enough to stop me."

His smile dropped.

"What are you?" He said.

"I just a man making his way through the world. Now, if you want transportation. Don't try this anymore, alright?"

"Alright." He said as he smiled widely.

"Though it is nice to meet someone that can actually pose a threat." He chuckled.

We both walked into my building and I went behind the desk. I checked their records and found they had nothing on them, except for Alucarz. He has a file a mile wide for destruction. But in the end I decided to give him a pass.

"So, when do you need transport?"

"As soon as possible. Tracking a Vampire down. He was last spotted in Tatooine. Hoping to catch him this time." Enrisa said.

"I remember you. Your the one in charge of the Vampire Hunting organization. Why are you out of your desk?"

"Decided to let the locals know of what we do."

"Use a vampire to kill one. Really?"

"Plus when we heard about you, we wanted to know for ourselves."

"If you do not feed, you will surely die." Alutraz said.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"Don't play coy with me boy."

"My origin is my own. I would ask you to stay well away from it."

He shrugged.

"Our ship is behind our shop." I said.

"Thank you." Enrisa said.

I directed them out to our ship.

"A little used, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, I spent a long time cleaning it out. I'm sure you won't get a disease from it." I said.

"I'll be the judge of that." And with that remark, we left for Tatooine. Fer was the pilot with the rest of the crew at the guns. I sat in my room, meditating. After a while I hear an alarm. Please don't be pirates. We've barely started on our trip.

I got up and looked out of the window. I saw ships firing at us. It was a Sith Inquisitor ship. I ran to the cockpit.

"How fast can this thing go?" I asked.

"If you want this bucket of bolts to hold, I wouldn't advise going faster." She said.

"Can you do something with you magic?"

"It's called Force, and I only did that after a month of meditating."

We were caught in a tractor beam and dragged right beside them. They connected a bridge to our door.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Shut everything down."

They entered the door with little effort. Five stormtroopers and a female Inquisitor walked into the door.

"I felt an enormous amount of force here. Search everything, we are bound to find something." She purred.

I stood next to Alutraz. He pulled out his guns but I had him put them down. Don't need to fight yet. I looked at her and the flashbacks started. I grabbed my head in pain. My eyes glowed a bright red.

"There it is." The Inquisitor said.

I was pulled through the wall and thrown onto my back. I flipped myself up and pulled out my guns. I fired at the very large man as he blocked with his saber. I looked for mine but it was in the female's hand. I was punched in the face by the other sith. I looked at him as I turned to face him. I took another hit as he put his saber away. He chuckled.

"I thought you were a fight." he laughed.

I wiped the blood off my face.

"I barely felt that." I smirked.

He got even more angered and let me have it. After he got tired I just looked at him. He knelt down to catch his breath. I kneed him in the face and snapped his neck. I looked over at the Inquisitor as she had Enrisa suspended in the air as she held her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said.

"And why not?"

Alutraz ended up behind her.

"Because, I'm right here." He said.

I heard a shriek as his hand went through her. She landed on the ground with a thud. My saber flew over to my belt and clicked in place as Alutraz caught Enrisa.

"How's your neck, Sir?" Seline asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

Alutraz helps her up lightly.

"Now, shall we get going?" He asked.

"Sure, after I go unhook us from the other ship." I said.

"Pax, Dan, Col."

"Yes?" Dan said.

"Hmm?" Col asked.

Inaudible mumbling came from Pax as he stuffed his face.

"Wha, I ea wen I nerous." He mumbled.

"Let's go. We're going to check the other ship."

"Alright." Dan said.

They followed me into the other ship. We were met with force but we took care of them easily. We found the cockpit and Dan released the ship. We walked back onto the ship but Pax stayed behind. He said that this would make an awesome addition to our fleet. Who were we to argue. So we walked back with the tracker and threw it into space. We both warped into space and went to tatooine. We landed and paid the toll for landing with the money the Enrisa gave me.

"If you want double, stick around until we need to go back home." Enrisa said.

"Alright." I said.

We walked around the place and saw many stores and market stalls. I looked into a ship and saw kids in cages. They were scared and dirty. They looked like they haven't eaten in a long time. I called the others.

"Look into that ship. Tell me what you see." I said.

"Slaves." Fer said, her voice full of anger.

"Who would do this to children?" Dan asked.

"Slavers." I said.

"And I don't like people looking into what I do." A man said, his voice nasally and he huffed with every word. I turned around, the man behind me was a fat, short, gross looking man who had a blaster to my head.

"So, guess what's going to happen. You're going to turn in your weapons, get on my ship, and get into a cage." He looked at Fer.

"You, my dear." He said licking his lips, putting his meaty hands on her check. "Will accompany to my room." He chuckled.

"Yeah, no." He rose in the air, holding his neck. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his head.

"Put your guns down." I said, murder in my voice.

The man nodded as they advanced. They all wore masks and were in full light brown.

"Wh-what are you waiting for? Kill him!" He choked.

They put their fingers on the triggers. They rose in the air, clawing at their throats.

"Fire." I said and they took out their guns.

They fired and then slumped over. They fell to the ground and I dropped them. I walked into the ship and with a surge of energy, the locks broke. The children walked out as a guard walked into here. Fer shot at him and he dropped. She walked into the halls and all we heard was shooting. The kids got out, all from different races. I went to the cockpit as Fer was there. She aimed her gun at the pilot as he was on the wall covering his head.

I grabbed her gun that was aimed at him.

"We don't kill innocents."

"He was transporting slaves." She said.

"This is merely a cargo vessel. He had know idea of what was in loaded in here. His job is just to transport cargo from one place to the other, that's it. Kind of like us. He doesn't know nor care of what he transports. Let him go."

She holstered her guns and walked away.

"Next time." I said looking at him. "Check the cargo." I put in coordinates in the computer. "Take the kids there.I said as I left him there.

We left the ship as the kids started to file out of their small cages. I sat down criss-cross style and closed my eyes.

"Master.I have some very scared children that need to go home. They will arrive by cargo vessel." I sent the message to the Jedi Temple. I opened my eyes and got back up. I walked in front of the kids.

"You will be arriving at a safe place shortly. Hopefully they will get you back to your families."

"What if our families are also slaves?" A girl said.

"I will do what I can to save them." I said.

I walked out as the ship left. Enrisa was in front of us, Alucarz and Seline stood by her.

"We could use a team like you." She said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"A Force-user and three trained men. How couldn't we use you?"

"We're transporters."

She chuckled.

"Well of you change your mind."

Alucarz stood walked up to me and handed me a card. It said Halliberd with an address on it.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked in between them, heading to the ship. I closed my eyes, meditating while I walked. Suddenly I felt my head hit metal. I landed on my back and rolled around on the ground for a sec. I got up and dusted myself off. I looked up and saw I was at the ship. The rest if my team rushed up to me.

"Are you alright?" Don said.

"Just hit my head. What just happened?"

"You disappeared in a cloud of black mist." Fer said.

"What?"

"You just left. One moment you were with us, the next. You weren't."

"Huh. I wonder." I said.

"Wonder what?"

"Let's just get them home." I said, my head still hurting.

We arrived back at HQ, with both ships, and let them off. Halliberd gave me the money.

"The offer is still on the table." She said.

"No thanks."

"Well, if you change your mind, number's on the back."

She and the others with her left. I walked back to the ship, feeling a surge of Force energy hit my mind.

"Shira." I whispered.

"What?" Col said.

"We need to go to Shira."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I was told by someone with the Force to go there."

"And what if it's a trap?" Pax said.

"It's not, the Force energy is of the Light Side."

"We have no reason not to trust you. Let's go." Fer said.

We all loaded back into the ship and off we went. We saw the green planet and I felt another surge of Force energy. We landed in a clearing and I got out.

"You sure you don't want to get out?"

"No way, dude. There's moss, swamps, and…. Is that a Lizard?" Pax asks.

It hissed and he rushed back inside. I chuckled.

"We need to be here incase Pax decides to touch everything."

"O.K." I chuckled, "See you guys."

I walked into the jungle and let the Force guide me. The trees darkened the sky a bit and I got even more cautious. I felt a presence behind me as I ignited my blue saber. But it flew out of my hands and into hers. I ignited my red one and stood there.

"You aren't going to attack?" She asked.

"I usually allow my enemies the first strike. I shows me what I'm dealing with."

"I felt your presence as you teleported. You really that powerful in the Dark Side?"

She rushed me with an attack and I blocked. She pushed against me as I pushed against her. She hit me with a Force push and I flew back. I regained my balance in the air and landed on my feet. She attacked again but then was gone. I put my saber behind me as she attacked. I flipped around her and held her there. She suddenly was gone and attacked me from the air. I dodged as she put her hand up.

"What?" I asked.

"You have shown me your skill in battle. Now show me your skills with the force."

She turned my saber, palm up, and it lifted off of her hand. It flew with the point towards me. I turned off the red one. I put my right hand out and it the handle hit my hand. I grabbed the saber with my left and gave it a few swings. The saber was still ignited but it did nothing to my hand. She bowed and walked towards me. I turned off the saber and put it back on my belt. She walked towards me.

"Let us walk." She said as she took off her hood. Her face was beautiful and her body was slender, even though she was forty-five. She wore a beautiful light blue flowing dress with flowers. She wore white flat tops and white nylons She pulled out a bamboo flute.

"So, why are you here?" SHe asked before playing.

"You asked me here. But I guess that then you will say I could've ignored you."

She nodded slowly.

"I guess I need help to control the Force again. I have so far showed a lack of restraint."

She stopped playing.

"How?"

"I used the force to slaughter a Temple full of Sith. Instead of just deciding to leave with my lightsabers and let at least the Young live. But I slaughtered them all in a fit of rage. I guess you could say, I need help to learn self control."

She resumed playing.

We walked until we reached a garden. It was beautiful with pink and red roses. Around it were trees, but they didn't block out the sun. At the edge of the flowers was a lake. She sat down on the grass, still playing. I sat down next to her, my legs crossed. I put my hands on them as the music stopped.

"It's peaceful here. I see why you like it here so much."

"When I feel your Force, it's broken and fractured. Can you explain why?"

"It's something I don't like to talk about."

"Why is that?"

"I just, don't like to talk about it."

"You cannot trust someone if you don't know anything about them. Tell me."

"I can not." I said, voice trembling.

"And why can't you?"

"The reason is my own!" I yelled. I clenched my hands into a fist, leaning into her..

She looked at me, with a look of sadness. But she smiled at me with acceptance.

"I understand a small part of what you are going through. But even that cannot explain why your Force, even your soul, is broken."

"That is all I will say about it for now."

She closed her eyes and resumed playing. I felt a calmness sweep over me. I closed my eyes and began to meditate. I felt the music wash over me, clearing my mind of stress. After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and the woman was standing.

"So, will you accept me as your Master?" She asked.

"I do."

She beckoned me to stand. I got up and she looked at me, I felt wisdom flowing from her. It was a weird feeling because I was a lot older than her but, I felt like I was learning how to use the force for the first time.

"Close your eyes," She said and I did so. "Let's start off simple. Imagine one of the trees around us. Feel what it would be like to sit up in it. Let go of all worry and just feel the branch under you."

I felt myself in the tree, sitting on a branch. I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw her looking up at me.

"You know that you have a smoke trail leading to where you are going right?" She asked.

"I didn't. First time I did that my eyes were closed."

"I see. Come down. But don't do it by jumping or by walking. Teleport."

I closed my eyes again, feeling the petals under my feet. Hearing the sound of grass under foot. I opened my eyes again and saw myself next to her.

"You are advancing very quickly." She said.

"I've always been a quick learner."

"Now, let's try to move further distances."

She walked to the edge of the pond and teleported to the other side. Though I could see her clearly she was about a hundred feet away.

"Now, come to me." She said.

"How?"

"Just envision standing next to me."

I shrugged and closed my eyes. I envisioned standing in front of her. I took a deep breath and I could feel the ground underneath me on the other side. I opened my eyes and I saw her standing in front of me.

"Very good, you have already learned how to do it with you eyes closed. But depending on who's doing it, it can be easier or harder to teleport with your eyes open. Now what I want you to do is go back to the other side."

"Alright."

I looked at the other end of the pond and felt myself move through the air. I landed back on the ground and she was right beside me. I breathed heavily and dropped to a knee.

"We should get some sleep." She said, the sun getting low.

"That…. Would be…. Fine." I panted.

I laid on the ground, her sitting next to me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jimmy."

"Annism."

I laid there as she played her flute. I felt my eyes droop as the music washed over me. Sleep soon followed. I was fighting off the bounty hunter as the rest of my family fought off the other mercs. From the corner of my eye I saw one get shot in the chest. Another gets shot and the rest get blown up. I looked at the bounty hunter and I grabbed her throat. She tasered me and I fell to the ground.

When I woke up I was chained to the wall the a chain on my neck. I was electrocuted by someone darker than a sith. I felt something stab into my back and I felt horrible pain. I screamed aloud but I could hear nothing. I tried to see who was stabbing me but all I saw was darkness.

A hand was on my shoulder as I awoke. I looked behind me and Annism was looking concerned, the music stopped. The sun was coming over the mountain. I rubbed my head as she handed me a ration bar as she got up. I stood as well, eating the bar.

"You have done more yesterday, than what I did in one year." She said.

"Thank you."

"Now, let's see if you can attack me while teleporting."

She took my hand and we teleported to a small house made out of a large tree trunk. We walked inside. It was small but homey. She walked to a chest and pulled out training sabers. We teleported back to the pond She handed me a saber, activating hers.

"Now, what we'll do is duel. I won't go easy. And I think what I want you to do is self explanatory." She said.

"I won't hold back."

"Neither will I."

I activated mine and we clashed in the middle. Our battle ranged all over the forest. We clashed, swiped, attacked. We landed on trees, the ground, we even got up into the air. But we only teleported. All the time we fought, teleportation came easily to me. Like it was second nature. I clashed my saber with hers. We fell to the ground but teleported before hitting. We landed on opposite trees, about ten yards away.

"Good, very good." She turned off her saber and bowed.

I did the same and she smiled brightly.

"You have advanced quickly, I hereby say you have mastered the art of teleportation."

We teleported to the ground and walked together to the ship. I handed her the saber and she clipped it to her belt under her robes. I stood in front of the ship as she took my hand.

"Goodbye."

"You're not coming?"

"No, I belong here."

I bowed again.

"Thank you, master."

She let go and started to play her flute again as I entered the ship.

"You ready to go?" Fer said.

"Yeah, but I don't think this'll be the last we see if her." I said hopefully.

We took off, heading back to home.


End file.
